


Hey Hey

by Spellbound_Spot_Conlon



Series: Newsies Song Stories [3]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: 1992, Avril Lavigne - Freeform, Disney, Frustrated Race, Hey Hey, Idiot Spot, LGBTQ+ characters, Lizzie is a random OC, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, OC character - Freeform, Pining Race, Pining Spot, Song fic, i think, it's adorable, otp, sprace, this is the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbound_Spot_Conlon/pseuds/Spellbound_Spot_Conlon
Summary: Spot's being a jerk, and Race wants to know why.





	Hey Hey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have another song fic because these are just plain fun to write. It's more Sprace because that is my OTP. I hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer : I do not own Newsies or any of its characters. I also do not own Thai song. Those wonderful privileges go to Disney and Avril Lavigne.

**Hey, hey, you, you**  
**I don't like your girlfriend**

They were always touching. The ruffle or stroke of the hair, the arm around the shoulder, the twirling of the feet off the ground. They were just always touching. And it made Spot sick. Because he wanted to be the one being touched that way. And it made him hate her. But he didn't want to hate her, he just couldn't help it.

**No way, no way**  
**I think you need a new one**

"What is your problem Spot?"

"I don't know what you mean Race."

"I mean, that all that Lizzie did was ask you what your favorite fricking animal was, and you poured orange juice in her lap! Orange juice!"

"She was pissing me off."

"She always seems to be pissing you off!"

"Exactly."

"Why do you hate her so much!" Race was reaching the end of his thread. Spot hated Lizzie for no apparent reason, even though she was such a sweet girl.

"I just don't like her."

"So what do you want me to do? Find a new girlfriend?" Race threw his hands up in the cold night air in exasperation, not prepared for his best friend's answer.

"Yes."

**Hey, hey, you, you**  
**I could be your girlfriend**

Race just stared, dumbfounded. Then he crossed his arms and scowled.

"So, got any other amazing girlfriends for me to get, huh? Got any in mind?" He spat. He was sick of Spot acting this way, and never telling him why, getting so close to getting the answer, then it always slipping out of his reach. They are best friends-scratch that- they are brothers, they tell each other everything. Except for this, apparently, Race thought bitterly.

"Just one." Spot said quietly.

"Who!" Race shouted in frustration.

"Me."  
...

"You." Race said.

"Me." Spot replied, voice cracking, even in the low whisper that he was using. Tears stung his eyes at the obvious rejection.

"You." Race repeated.

"Forget it," Spot whispered. "Just forget it Race. Just forget I said anything. Go back to Lizzie, tell her what a jerk I am, and dance the night away. Forget that your best friend is a queer freaking fairy who's been in love with you for three years. Just forget it, because it's not important, right? I'm never important enough." Spot looked up, pain reflected through every pore of his face, tears streaming downs his cheeks. "I'm just never good enough for you to love me."

Pain was cutting through Spot's very being, at the soul of his self knowing, blinding him with sorrow. He slid down the brick wall behind him, and wished above everything else that he could just be numb. Sobs racked his body, escaping his trembling lips without his control. He vaguely felt a pair of arms around him.

"Spot," whispered the last voice he wanted to hear on the planet, (or maybe even the universe) but at the same time, the voice he needed to hear the most.

"Spot."

"What," replied his faintest whisper.

"You're an idiot."

Spot looked up, startled, and then there was a pair of lips on his, and all he felt was bliss, and safety...and love.

"I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you, and never stopped loving you since," Race whispered.

"Really?" Spot breathed.

"Really," Race confirmed, nodding his head ever so slightly, in a serious, but somehow still teasing, manner. "There's just one problem though."

"What?!" Spot said, slightly panicked.

"How are you supposed to be my new girlfriend if you're not a girl?" Race asked, just barely masking a smile.  
And Spot laughed. A sound full of bliss and wonderfully beautiful disbelief - a sound that, a few minutes ago, he would not have believed that he could make.

"I guess you'll just have to have a new boyfriend," he said. "And that boyfriend is me."

"That's all I ever wanted."

**Hey, hey, you, you**  
**I could be your boyfriend**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good! It would mean a lot if you pressed the little kudos button. Please comment too, because I'm always open to constructive criticism, ideas, and prompts! Have a wonderful day


End file.
